Mirage
by gracenlyon
Summary: When Elaine Hunt is jogging near the woods, she stumbles across her best friend, Felix Sheppard. Only her best friend died two years ago in a car accident. Is he real? How will Elaine respond? How can this relationship be mended after she fell apart since his death or will that only make it stronger?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I thought I saw him.

_But that's impossible. _I told myself. He's dead.

He's been dead. Ever since that car accident in '12 when his body was flung thirty feet from the front of his truck and his chest was impaled by a sharp tree branch. Right threw his chest.

The reason I know this is because I was in the passenger seat. I watched first hand. I walked away with a sprained foot and a broken heart. But Felix didn't walk away at all. He was pried off of the tree and sent to a hospital. I laughed at the irony, he was dead and the paramedics were rushing around, making urgent calls like they could actually save him. He was dead, what was there to even try to fix?

_I should open my eyes, _I thought.

I willed myself to lift one eyelid but I couldn't. I don't know what would hurt worse. The pain of seeing him again after that night two years ago or the pain of thinking I saw him and realizing it was just my aching heart, mourning the loss of my best friend.

By some force of God, I managed to open my right eye.

He was standing at the end of the street that I was running down. It was pitch black except for streetlights that sparsely lined the grass next to the road. I started into a sprint with my headphones still in from my jog.

Felix was footsteps away and my heart was racing like it knew he was there. Like it was trying to reach the lost soul standing in a physical form with arms spread out and welcoming me in, like he was when he was alive.

The moment of truth. Was he real or was he just a figure of my imagination, haunting me and picking at the very remains of what's left of me?

I came to a sudden stop right in front of him.

My shaking hand drifted up to meet solid, real skin.

Oh my god. He is real.

"How… did you…" I stumbled over my words as if they were rocks in my mouth. Come alive? Not die? Resurrect from the freaking dead?

"I know it's confusing," Tears welled in my eyes and spilled over the gates of my waterline just to hear his voice again, "I'll explain everything, I promise."

He pulled me into a tight embrace. He was cold, not as warm as he usually was, but maybe that was just me. It had been two years. I cautiously brought my hands up to rest on his shoulders. I sunk my face in his shirt taking in the spicy scent of Polo Black, way too strong. I wasn't sure if I was crying over the burning in my nose or the fact that my best friend had just come alive. Maybe a mixture of the two.

There was a bench in a turn-around at the end of the road. We swiftly walked over to it and sat down.

"How the hell are you here?" I said a little too harsh.

"Is magic a good excuse?" Felix replied, casually.

"That's not funny." My arms were crossed over my chest.

"It's the best explanation I have right now. After the accident, I remember nothing. I just remember waking up lying on a table with an incision site on my chest and a huge scar on my back." Felix was trying I could tell he was really trying to understand it himself. He lifted up his black, cotton t shirt to reveal just what he described.

"Where are you living now?" I asked, caringly.

"No where."

It was a depressing thought to think about Felix out here all alone which awoke my next question.

"How long have you been… you know… awake?

"Maybe 4 days ago. 3? Not long at all." Felix responded.

"You need a place to crash, don't you?" I remembered, not wanting to think about him sleeping anywhere else like, I don't know, a grass pillow. Oh god, or worse, a log.

"It would be nice, for a change."

I still had so many questions. Questions that were trying to tear out of my brain and wouldn't reenter until they were answered.

"This cannot be real." It couldn't. How could I fool myself into thinking it is? He can't be. It's simply impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

We walked to the stop sign at the end of the road. We were drowning in silence the whole way there; I was still trying to take in everything. I didn't believe it. I would be crazy to think this could actually be happening.

"So… Can other people see you too?" I inquired out of curiosity.

"I'm not sure, really. I think so."

Maybe I could tell my parents or something. There completely cool about things like boys. Half of my friend group is boys anyway, so that's all they see when my friends ever come over.

They would think I'd gone ballistic. My dead friend is alive? Ha no, I can just sneak him in. It shouldn't be that hard, we don't even know if he's visible.

If he isn't visible, doesn't that make him not real? Of course, he isn't real. I chose to go with it anyway, He seemed so real and if he wasn't, it would hurt "his" feelings and even that would hurt me. This makes me crazy, of course.

"You can just crash at my place. Let's just assume that everyone can see you. You can't be discovered." I said with as much logic as I could fit.

"Discovered? I'm not a rare sight, Elaine." Hearing my name slip off of his tongue sent chills down my spine. I hadn't heard it in so long.

"You are when you were dead for two years." It's true. I'm pretty sure everyone would freak out if my dog from 10 years ago was running around in my front yard this morning.

He sort of jumped at the sound of the word "dead" as if it were a danger plunging into his stomach. I didn't realize how sensitive he was to the word, but it seemed that the memories of how he died seemed to hurt the most.

"Do you remember it?" I asked, hesitatingly not knowing how emotional the subject was.

"I remember everything. I remember the party and refusing to drink at all because I was driving you home. I remember that crazy yellow beetle driving in our lane. I remember swerving off of the road, hitting a bump, and the worst part, the tree stump right ahead of us. I remember being locked into my place while I was trying to buckle you in. I remember unbuckling myself, reaching over and grabbing your seatbelt. I remember it locking into place as soon as we hit the stump." He spoke with certain anger in his voice.

The sad part was I don't remember any of that.

He went on, "I remember flying through the windshield that was already somewhat broken, then the tree branch from the tree ahead of us registering into my chest. I remember the physical pain of it all, and then I remember the distinct pain of losing you." His dirty blonde hair was being tossed over his head in the wind, his black shirt flapping.

His hand unfamiliarly guided up to my waist and tugged at it slightly until I was centimeters away from him. His bright green eyes burned into mine and he did something I never thought would happen ever, especially after his death.

He kissed me.

Softly, almost as if he didn't want to startle me. I kissed him back immediately, even though I had never actually kissed him before.

"Felix…" I didn't know what to say after that.

"Elaine, don't act like for the 6 years of our friendship you wanted nothing more," he smiled a little, because he knew exactly what he was saying.

"You haven't changed one bit," I truthfully stated. He hadn't, if this was even real.

He dropped his hands and the ghost of them froze the skin.

"My parents are probably wondering where the hell I am," I had been gone for a whole hour and a half. My run usually takes 25 minutes.

"I'll wait somewhere close by your house. Just let me know when the coast is clear." Felix stepped backwards and motioned with his hand for me to continue my jog.

I rolled my eyes, not exactly sure what he was going for and sprinted off with my black ponytail ticking side to side and my iPod in my hand.

This is surreal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

I walked into the door of my house; my dad was passed out, most likely literally, cold. My mom was wiping down the counters. I was surprised she was home. She is usually at the hospital working at these hours. She had her dark blue scrubs on and spoke loudly, indicating that my dad had been sleeping for quite a while.

"I have work in 30 minutes. Do you mind finishing the counters for me?"

"Yeah, I got it." She was surgeon, so I understood the crazy hours and cut her slack. I never really needed a job to get gas money like usual teens.

My parents usually never acted like parents. They were very loose and free spirited. I didn't mind the lack of attention, from what I hear it's not that bad. We like space but we were a pretty happy family.

There were hardly any rules at my house. I couldn't have more than one glass of wine at dinner. My mom basically sat me down to give me the sex-talk when I was 13 and chickened out. She just handed me a handful of condoms and said "You know what stupid is. Try not to be, ok sweetie?"

I chuckled and nodded. Then, since I was only in middle school and surrounded by hormonal sluts, sold all of them at school for $2.50 each. My dad high-fived me.

My dad was caring. He always used to ask me questions like "Are you still a virgin?" "Do you have a boyfriend?" "Are your grades good?" and so on. I just laughed, nodded, and responded with "of course, daddy."

My mom was pretty but her face had been weighed down with stress that made their mark in lines across her forehead and under her eyes. She had black hair, a clear olive complexion, and dull brown eyes; I inherited only the hair from her. She was medium height, not short and a little too short to be considered tall. I guess I got that from her too.

My dad had blazing, sunset orange hair. He worked at the same hospital as mom. I got the big, serine blue eyes and the pale white skin that my dad has. My dad and I were always closer than my mom and I. He told me that she didn't want to have kids when they were just married. My mom just told me she was tired of having abortions and stuck with me.

I basically had the house to myself all the time with two surgeons as parents.

I liked it here in Seattle. It was nice and my mom got a good offer at of at Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital when she was younger. She is now the Chief of the Cardiothoracic Department now. My dad has been Chief of Surgery for as long as I can remember.

She was the head surgeon on Felix's case. Dad was second-hand surgeon.

"Don't forget to wake your dad up in about an hour. That means at 9:30 he needs to be out the door," My mother spoke, with an annoyed voice.

I rolled my eyes and spat, "Yes mom."

She always treated me like a child. I was smart, she didn't ever admit it. I had all A's since I could remember. I was naturally smart and tutored in anything I had under a 96 GPA in. Because with Cristina Hunt, proud is not even understandable unless something is perfect.

My dad woke up about 15 minutes later while I grabbed something to eat.

"Elaine, I heard you went jogging for an hour and a half?" He raised an eyebrow questioningly.

"How did you even know that! You were asleep!" I threw my hands up in confusion.

"You know there's a thing called "on-call" and I've learned how to sleep and be completely aware of my surroundings because of it." He smiled a bit at the corners of his mouth, matter-of-factly.

I grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and filled it up with ice.

"You know Bailey is coming to visit from college next week. You two should do something. It's been too long." He said as I poured water into my glass from the fridge.

Bailey was Felix's older brother and only by about two years. He just started Pre Med at UCLA this fall. We talked a lot before Felix's death. Felix always hated it.

"Yeah, I'll call him and we'll probably do something." That was most likely not going to happen. Bailey and I never kept in touch after Felix's funeral.

"Alright, sweetie," He brushed a soft kiss on my forehead, "I'm going to head to the hospital. I'll see you tomorrow. Get to bed on time, no funny business. Cristina and I are both working night shifts. I'll be home around 5 tomorrow afternoon, your mother about 2 pm. Don't skip sch-"

"Dad, really, when have I ever?" I gave him a half smile, almost offended.

He let out a small sigh and looked at me with sad, droopy eyes. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

I had my hands on the back of his white dress shirt that was semi-wrinkled after his cat nap, forcibly pushing him out of the door, "Go to work daddy."

He let out a chuckled and I popped up on my tip toes to lay a small kiss on his scratchy cheek.

The door shut and I thought of the first place Felix would come to when I needed him.

The back door.

We moved into a big two story house when I was 4 years old and have been here ever since. The back door was located next to the kitchen and was a sliding glass with a white linen curtain cascading from the rail above it. I jerked back the curtain to reveal Felix standing with is arms crossed and his weight remaining on one foot. He looked at me with a serious expression that startled me.

I slid it back and he stepped inside.

The first thing he did warmed my heart like he reached in a cupped it in his hands.

He took a deep breath in, closing his eyes and soaking it all up.

"I missed it here," He spoke with passion in his voice.

_Well we missed it when you never visited because you are dead, _I spoke to myself with a knot forming in the middle of my throat.

_I am so crazy for going along with this_, I shook my head.

**Authors Note:**

**Okay, so here is where Grey's Anatomy finally comes in! Sorry it took so long. I'm not much of a writer so comments and suggestions are always encouraged and accepted. Thanks for reading! Follow me gracenlyon and favorite my story! Thank you so so so much :) **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

For the first time in what seemed like forever, he picked me up with his muscular arms snaking around my waist. Laughter exploded everywhere from both of us as he spun me in numerous circles. My hands wrapped up in his hair as he began to lower back to the floor. My heart told me to kiss him, but my impulses told me not to. I always thought that would be the other way around.

He used to do this to me when he got really excited. When he was failing chemistry last year, our sophomore year in high school, his dad went total hard ass. Failing to our parents of course, meant your average as in you have a C in the class. He worked really hard for the grade he got, which was a 98% on his final test. He passed with a low A, considering Dr. Sheppard talked to the teacher personally. Derek Sheppard always gets what he wants. Anyway, she let him make up some late work and do a few extra credit projects to pull his grade up. He came to my house the night he got his score report to hang out and shoved the paper right in my face with enthusiasm. The he picked me up and hugged me like he always did.

Reminiscing always brought tears to my eyes, when it was about Felix.

"My mom talks about your surgery a lot. She said she had never seen such a shredded heart in her whole career." I filled in the empty void of silence with quite possibly the worst conversation ever.

"I am not ashamed to say I am about 75% proud of that." He smiled and states through my nervous laughter.

"She said you flat lined not long after you got in there. She said you died." I remember that part of her story too well. I dropped my hands and took a step back.

He looked down with sorrow strung across his face. His hand reached up and he intertwined his fingers in mine.

"Let's talk about something else," He diverted.

"Like what?" How you're not dead…

"How's Cristina?"

"She's…" I struggled to find the right words to say, but my struggle said enough to the one person that knew me more than myself.

"Still distant?" He finished for me.

"It's like I swear we are not even in the same world anymore, even if we were in the same room. I don't understand her. She thinks that money and food will just shut me up-"

"Does it not?" He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"No, it does exactly what she wants, which is that exactly. She barely ever talks to me, the very few times a week I can see her. Felix, I talk to your mom more than I talk to my own mom." I stated with attitude.

"Is she good?" His eyebrows pinched together.

"She's a lot better. You know, she's Chief of the General Surgery Department."

His head lifted from its gloomy position and the corners of his mouth twitched up. "That's wonderful. I knew she had it in her."

That's typical Felix.

I yawned and looked at the clock.

It was 10:36 pm, which was bed time for me. I let out a long yawn, realizing how tired I was.

Felix chuckled and retorted, "Same old Elaine."

I walked from the kitchen to the hallway of stairs and trudged on up. I took a left into my room and Felix followed me.

"I'm changing into something more comfortable." I took out a green cotton t shirt from my drawer and tiny black shorts.

"I don't think I'll mind," He said with a smirk plastered across his face.

I rolled my eyes and pushed his out the door, slamming it in his face with a quiet I finished changing, I opened the door and heard something that filled every fiber in my body with fear.

The front door opened and my mom slammed her keys on the table in the foyer.

"What are you doing home, mom?" I yelled from my room sharply. Oh my God, Felix.

I zipped down the stairs, where he was standing at the bottom and pulled him by the back of his shirt up the steps. I shoved him into my room and close the door softly.I tiptoed back down the steps and into the kitchen. About fifteen seconds later, my mom entered.

"They told me to just go home for tonight. I'm still on-call and someone is going to need me, I know it. A patient of mine just went through an aortic aneurysm repair. I have seen one aortic aneurysm that was bigger than this mans and that was Adele's. It was crazy. There was blood everywhere. I thought he also had a pericardial tear AND a plural effusion and of course, I was right because I am brilliant. I don't know how this man lived so long. We repaired it all but damn. It was spewing like a fountain of blood. It was so wonderful."

This was how my mom talked, only all the time now, and only about her surgeries. I remembered Felix upstairs in my room, unattended.

"That's really cool, Mom." I rushed up the stairs, "Shoot me a text if you leave."

I turned the knob of the door so fast I thought my wrist was going to break. I shut the door behind me and turned around to reveal Felix spread out on my bed in his black t shirt and boxers. I rolled my eyes and turned off the light in my room. I went to my bathroom and splashed some water on my face after taking off the makeup I had on. I took a fuzzy black blanket from the closet and spread it over both of us.

I turned away from Felix. Tears started pouring down my face and I tried to stop them, but they just wouldn't.

After a few minutes, I dozed off to sleep. I had the typical nightmares of the car accident, as usual. I woke up sweating with an annoying buzz on my phone vibrating against my bedside table.

I was completely alone.

I knew this was too good to be true but for some odd reason I still started to panic. My breathing was accelerated and my body heat rose to most likely 100 degrees.

Was this all in my head?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

I jumped out of bed, tripping over my own feet, hitting the floor with a loud bang. I picked myself half way up with my hands and tilted my head up making curly strands of neglected hair fall in my face. Through them, I saw the silhouette of a male in my door way. I picked myself off the ground completely, standing on two wobbly and shaking feet.

"When did you wake up?" I snapped.

"An hour ago? I just wanted to take a shower…" He said almost like he felt guilty for it.

I was embarrassingly surprised that I didn't notice he only had a towel draped around his waist. His torso showed clear lines that started at his side and descended. My eyes widened somewhat at the sight of it. He had distinct lines on his stomach that I knew were there, just took some memory to realize how in shape he was for a now nineteen year old.

He smiled at my face, which turned tomato red. He was as cocky as one good looking nineteen year old to the next.

"What's wrong, Lanie?" He laughed under his breath, "Because if you think this is bad, I can drop this towel and see just how red your face can get."

My eyes somehow widened just a tad bit more.

"No, no. That's okay." I turned around and headed to my bathroom to take a shower.

I plugged in my iPod to the doc and blasted 3OH!3 through the speakers of the bathroom. Once I finished my shower, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my soaking wet body. I expected Felix to be doing something else, like sleeping since it was 6:45 in the morning. When I opened the door of my bathroom, I neglected to check to see where he was only to find out seconds later when I was moments from dropping my towel that my expectations were wrong. He was standing in the doorway when I let out a terrified cry of colorful words.

"What are you thinking?!" I exclaimed in an effort to hold on to my towel.

My hair was sopping wet in a straight form down my back, slopping at my waist.

"Well, you know, I wouldn't mind a little treat before you leave," His deadly gorgeous eyes burned into my neck and travelled down, heating the skin until his eyes were caught on the purple fabric. His hand reached up and tugged at it.

I decided to play a fun little game since he decided to be and asshole. I put on my best smirk and let his fingers pull the towel from where my hand was clasping it. I stepped in the direction of the door once, twice, three times until I was almost there. I stepped up on my tip toes and kissed him, making sure his eyes were all the way closed. I dropped the towel behind me, stepped back, and closed the door right in his face, all without him seeing. All because I am amazing.

I sound like my mother.

"Damn you!" he pounded his fist on the door as I locked it.

A smiled spread across my face from ear to ear. I got dressed in some grey yoga pants, a white tank top, and a black cardigan. That's basically what my outfits always consist of.

I unlocked the door and opened it, allowing him to come in.

"You are a terrible human being."

I smiled more and tilted my head to the side with confidence. "Yes I know."

I dried my hair into its curly mess and attempted to straighten it a little. It tamed down just a tad and I let him babble about how terrible I was while I applied my makeup.

My make up usually consisted of a thin layer of foundation and black, smoky eye shadow. After that, I hopped down stairs and shoved some food in my purse for lunch.

I turned around to exit my pantry and Felix was standing in the way.

"Felix… I do have school, you know," I explained.

He nodded, "Yes, of course."

Instead of letting me out of the pantry, his neck lowered and his lips locked with my mouth as his arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me upward. It startled me for the first second but moments later, I was melting.

I pulled away remembering that I still had school. He knew I was going to be late so he walked over to my purse and backpack and grabbed them.

"That purse is just phenomenal. It does wonders for your skin!" I poked.

He rolled his eyes and opened the door to the garage and I opened my car door to let him put my things in the back. I opened the garage to reveal the usual raining weather beating down in the concrete.

I opened the door to the driver's seat of my car. "I'll see you when I get home right?"

He nodded and I shut the door to my car and started the engine.

Why did it almost hurt in my chest to leave?

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm sorry it took me so long, school is coming to an end and exams are crazy. I should have six up by Friday night. Hold me to that. I hope you enjoy it so far. I need some suggestions and guys, REVIEWS ARE WELCOMED AND ENCOURAGED. Remember to favorite and follow. Sorry this chapter is very boring it's going to get a little more exciting very soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

I pulled into a parking space and tugged my keys out of the ignition. I walked to the school alone as usual. Once I got in the building, I headed straight for Mr. Mill's room. I kept my head straight, I didn't look at anyone. I opened the heavy wood door and slipped in his room.

"Good morning, Elaine." His gravel voice graded against the words in a way that most girls would fall on their face by hearing.

"Morning. Can I get the packet you handed out for Unit 4 yesterday?" I missed it due to a doctor's appointment for my mom.

"Of course you can. Just so you know your grade dropped about two points from the last test." He added. I couldn't remember what my grade was before but hearing this scared me. AP Chemistry is not an easy course, but I've always had an A+.

"Well... What is it?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, it's a 102," He smiled, knowing what he said before was going to freak me out. "I know you cared about your grades."

I rolled my eyes and took the packet of makeup work out of his hands.

Some tenth graders strolled in and out, talking loudly and acting obnoxious. Britt walked in after them.

I hate her.

When Felix died, she acted like she broke. Britt had a weird crush on him freshman year. Sophomore year, when he passed away, she cried in classes for days. Classes as in every class she had. Felix never talked to her, ever. He barely knew she was alive until when she threw herself at him every day. The poor thing lost her virginity to try to make him jealous. That was an awkward conversation.

She basically tried to embarrass him by telling everyone he had sexually harassed her. She was the talk of the school; some people believed her, most didn't and pitied her instead. There were only a select few that hated her as strong as I did.

She talked to the news about how she thought that she would never get over his death. She held these grief meetings every Thursdays for three months until no one came anymore. Wes, Lillian, and I called them sad sessions when we would make fun of them.

Wes and Lillian were our closest friends. They started dating in eighth grade and have been ever since. They were a grade above me, same grade as Felix. They're in college right now, of course. We hang out when they come back on occasion.

How would they respond to his return?

I finished the packet in five minutes prior to receiving it. Easy.

Mr. Mill walked by with a red pen and skimmed my papers, leaving no mark of ugly red on it.

"Nice work." He rewarded.

I smiled while looking down.

The bell rang and I gathered my things. I headed to AP Calculus, one room down.

I went through my day, not talking to anyone, listening to the lectures that my teachers gave, focusing but in the back of my head there was always that pang of excitement for my arrival to Felix.

I almost didn't know what to say to myself. Do I believe him now? Do I believe myself now?

How could he be fake if his touch feels so real? How could he be a façade if he looked so alive?

Maybe, just maybe, he is real.

I was startled back into reality by a flat bell ringing that indicated the end of my English Literature and Composition class. Also, the end of the day and in the process, I knocked all the things off my desk.

One of the seniors with my class rushed over to the accident scene.

His name was Carter, maybe? I'm almost positive it was. He had been in my grade for 5 years. I had him in classes every year.

He picked up my books and handed my pencils and highlighters to me.

I smiled weakly and thanked him in a hushed tone.

"Hey, I saw you taking notes all during class. I'm an awful note taker. Is there any way I can borrow them?" Carter struggled to make conversation but it was true, Carter had never been the brightest kid in the class. Makes me wonder why he is in my English Lit and Composition class.

"Oh yeah, sure, I basically have this memorized."

"Thanks. Can I get your number so I can tell you when I finish with them?" He held out a piece of paper.

Oh… Okay. I get it.

"Oh yeah, that's no problem." Why not? I do need to study sometimes.

I scribbled my number down.

"Has anyone ever told you your handwriting looks sort of like a doctors?" He inquired.

I nodded with my head low, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

Great.

After my collision with Carter, I was heading out of the class room when I was stopped by the creator of all things bad, sadistic, and ugly.

Mrs. Peppers.

The thought of her very name made my shudder. I hated this teacher. She was unfair, challenging, and one of the strictest teachers in the whole state of Washington. She had no reasoning skills, what so ever.

"Hi, Mrs. Peppers." I spit out as nice as I could.

"Elaine. I just want you to know you have a B in my class."

There was no way in heaven, earth, hell, purgatory, and every solar system in the damn universe I had a B in her class.

"That's impossible. I've never made below a 95 on any of your tests. Considering that I also make nothing but 100's on your quizzes and daily grades and your class is an accelerated class, so it had a 0.05-0.10 percent curve on the overall average, I cannot possibly have a B." This woman was crazy.

"In fact, Ms. Hunt, you made an 80 on your last test that I graded about…" She looked at her watch for a few moments, "Twenty-three minutes ago."

See what I mean.

"Thanks for the alert. I'll make sure I max it out on the next test." Maybe there's a law that allows me to do something absolutely awful to her and not get pinned for it. Or maybe, I can just disguise it. No one will know.

"Yes, I hope you're studying. But if your grade continues to drop, I will have to call your parents."

What am I, 10 years old?

"That won't be necessary. I will have it taken care of by our next assignment."

"Our next assignment is group work. I will assign it next class."

Oh joy. Mrs. Peppers is notorious for her hard core grading on group work. Knowing how much she hates me, she'll assign me to a group of the dumb, ignorant jocks and lower my grade for "Unevenly distributed group participation" like usual. I need a perfect grade.

"How low is this B I have?"

"It's 0.70 points away from becoming an A, but beside the point, you have a B."

"I'm late for an event. I will see what I can do." Goodness, I hate her.

"As am I." She said with fire blazing in her eyes, like her pulling me over was MY fault.

I stormed out of the door and headed to my car with feet that pounded against the concrete like boulders falling from the sky.

I threw my stuff in the back of my car. I slammed the door so loud; I could have activated a bomb in China from the sound wave exerted from the doors connection with the metal.

I sped home in an angry fuss.

I pulled in the garage and stumbled out. I was so hungry. That was really the only event on my calendar.

I opened the door and my nose was tingling with the sweet sensation of chocolate and the overwhelming scent of buttery popcorn.

My favorite, especially when put together.

I walked around the corner to reveal Felix with two chocolate milkshakes with bacon and two bowls of popcorn.

"Salt?" I always loved salt in my popcorn but only when there's…

"I put about 600 cups of salt and yes, there are M&M's in the popcorn." He set everything down in the living room and had my all time favorite movie, Burlesque; already up for us to watch.

The Grand Canyon couldn't compare to the insanely humongous smile that was spread across my face.

When he turned around, his muscular arm found their way to the underside of my thighs. His lips found mine just in time to pull my legs around his also muscular waist. I smiled as we kissed.

Crap. It feels so real now.

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**So the only reason I did this chapter the way I did was to give y'all some insight on how Elaine's school life is. If you didn't pick up, she is a senior. I hope you guys enjoyed it! I appreciate y'all so so so much. Make sure you favorite and follow this story and don't forget to write a review! I would love to hear your thoughts. I should have chapter 7 up by Saturday night at the latest. Thank you for your support!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

We watched Burlesque while laughing and mostly covering each other's eyes.

"Are you still dancing?" He suddenly put on a serious face, switching the light mood to a heavy one.

"Oh, no, I stopped," My dad hated that I stopped two years ago. I will say it helped me cope with my emotions but it reminded me of Felix. Felix would come to every recital. Sometimes he came to the rehearsals. He and my dad were my number one supporters.

He just sat there looking at me with those glowing green eyes. He looked disappointed.

"Why did you do that?"

I paused before answering, mainly because I wasn't certain what my answer was. I stopped originally because it reminded me of Felix, but even then it did more good than bad.

The best I could respond was with an indifferent shrug.

"Lanie, Consider reconsidering?" He lifted my head up with his fingers settled under my chin.

I nodded quickly, wanting to change the subject.

"How was school?" He said awkwardly in a desperate, last-ditch effort to make conversation.

"Apparently, I have a B." I stated blankly, trying to mask my anger.

"Oh, let me guess. Ms. Pepper?" He wasn't surprised.

"I don't even understand why she breathes anymore. NO ONE wants her to." I rolled my eyes and tucked loose strands of hair behind my ear.

"You just have to find her soft spot."

"There is one..?" I was genuinely confused.

"Look closer at her in class. You'll figure it out soon enough."

Thanks for nothing.

"You know what I need to do?" I passively questioned.

"Kiss me," He raised his eye brows and my cheeks flushed with rushing blood.

I struggled to find words against it because I actually did want to. He fell back laughing at my stiffness as I punched him for putting me in that position.

"Well, I was going to say; I need to clean the kitchen." I said. He smiled after pulling himself together from his outburst.

"I got it taken care of. You start on homework. But, by the way, Elaine, we both know exactly what you need." He said with an edgy smirk and deep eyes.

"Really? I don't know, what would that be?" I acted innocent.

Before anymore of the conversation was extended, he leaned over and pressed his mouth to mine. For a couple of seconds, I soaked in the ecstasy of his kiss before he pulled away and my heart stopped skipping beats.

He stood up with the bowls and mumbled audibly, "We both know what you need."

I sat there confused for a few seconds as he cleaned up, and then smiled because I knew what he was implying. I would never let him know, though.

I pried my body off of the couch ad fetched my backpack. Once I had it, I pulled out all my homework assignments and finished them with ease, other than the distracting figure in the kitchen, whose biceps contracted ever so slightly as he dug the soapy sponge on the dirty dishes. He turned around and my head immediately diverted its attention back to the white piece of paper sitting on my lap. He flung the white cotton wash towel across his shoulder casually. I was midway through my calculus homework when his lips touched my ear and whispered with a sexy edge, "You almost finished?" He placed a light kiss in the dip behind my earlobe that made my heart rate dance and the skin beneath his lips burn in a pleasurable fury. I closed my eyes, trying to soak up the rest of the light from his kiss.

He picked up the notebook from my lap and threw it at the end of the couch. I was confused for a second. Then his fingers gently skimmed my neck, instinctively making my head tilt backwards. His lips met with mine and his hand slid down the back of my arms. His robust hand wrapped around the under-side of my thighs and pulled them up and over his lean, muscular waist. As I straddled him, our lips synchronized together over and over. His lips slipped out of formation and slowly glided down my jaw line and further to my neck.

Things were getting heated and every logical thought in my brain got swept to the right side and I racked my brain for any remains of intelligence. His lips traced my collarbone and skimmed back up to my lips.

I shifted my weight an ounce over bearable and we went toppling off the leather couch. His hand caught the ground a centimeter before my head could hit it. He set me down lightly and we burst into untamed laughter. He laid down right next to me and pulled me into his arms, sliding a kiss across my forehead.

I don't specifically remember falling asleep. I don't remember being brought up to my room. I do remember hearing the door shut. Then a loud door slamming shut. I was hoping it was my dad and my mom getting home but I was too tired to check my prediction's accuracy.

I woke up in the middle of the night with wide eyes to a mysterious crash. It didn't bother me, sometimes Cristina does that. My little nap had me wired and ready to do something stupid and/or energetic. I jumped up and grabbed my Nike shoes, throwing on a tank top and tossing my hair in a tight ponytail.

I almost forgot and about Felix before he grabbed my arm and looked at me with dangerous countenance. He lifted his free hand to his mouth with his index finger perched over his lips. He dragged me to my closet and tugged me inside. My confusion won me over and I whispered "What are you doing?" as quiet as I could. He shut the door behind him without making a sound. I could hardly see anything but I could feel Felix's body tensing right in front of me with his back to the door.

His head leaned forward and whispered in an extremely hushed tone, "Climb to the top shelf. I'll give you a boost. Cristina and Owen aren't home."

**AUTHOR NOTE:**

**I'm sorry it took so long. Longs weeks. Chapter 8 will take a while because I have no idea where I'm going hahaha. Thanks guys. Love y'all.**


End file.
